Westfield Stratford City
| developer = | manager = Westfield Group | owner = Westfield Group (50%) CPP Investment Board (25%) ABP Pension Fund (25%) | number_of_stores = 300 | number_of_anchors = 3 (Marks & Spencer, John Lewis & Waitrose) | floor_area = | floors = 3 (Some shops have extra floors) | parking = 5,000 | website = uk.westfield.com/stratfordcity/ }} Westfield Stratford City is a shopping centre in Stratford, London, owned by the Westfield Group. The centre opened on 13 September 2011. With a total retail floor area of , it is one of the largest urban shopping centres in Europe. It is the 3rd largest shopping centre in the United Kingdom by retail space behind the MetroCentre and the Trafford Centre. Taking the surrounding shopping area into account, it is the largest urban shopping centre in the European Union in terms of size. Westfield Stratford City is adjacent to the London Olympic Park, East Village, Stratford Regional and Stratford International stations. The shopping centre is part of a large multi-purpose development project called Stratford City. It is promoted as contributing significantly to the local economy, with the creation of up to 10,000 permanent jobs, including 2,001 jobs going to people in the local area. However there are counter-reports of the centre having a significantly negative impact on local businesses due to the preponderance of chain stores. Westfield Stratford City has been reported to be the first large scale use of Pavegen floor tiles to harness kinetic energy. In July 2012, a number of banners welcoming shoppers were found to be translated incorrectly. The shopping centre occupies the area formerly occupied by Stratford Works and Engine Shed. Retail area The shopping centre is anchored by a John Lewis department store, a Waitrose supermarket, a Marks and Spencer department store, a 24 hour casino (Aspers) and a seventeen screen all-digital Vue cinema. The shopping centre also has a 267 room Premier Inn hotel, and another hotel with 350 rooms. The shopping centre has approximately 300 stores and 70 restaurants. Transport The site is adjacent to both the existing Stratford Regional station and the new Stratford International station. Stratford Domestic station *London Underground: Central and Jubilee lines to Central London, Canary Wharf, Ealing Broadway, West Ruslip, Wembley Park and Stanmore. *National Rail: London Overground, Greater Anglia and c2c to London Liverpool St, Ilford, Romford, Hertford East, Broxbourne, Cambridge, Harlow, Norwich, Clacton on Sea, Southend, Stansted Airport, Highbury & Islington, Willesden Junction, Clapham Junction and Richmond. Crossrail services planned to serve the station from 2017 to Central London, Shenfield, West London, Heathrow Airport and Berkshire. *Docklands Light Railway: to Poplar, Canary Wharf, Lewisham, London City Airport, Beckton and Woolwich Arsenal. Stratford International *National Rail: Southeastern Highspeed to Ashford and the Kent Coast. *Docklands Light Railway to London City Airport, Beckton and Woolwich Stratford bus station *London Buses routes: 25, 69, 86, 104, 108, 158, 238, 241, 257, 262, 276, 308, 425, 473, 678, N8 and N86 serve the station. *National Express Coaches: routes 010 to Cambridge and A9 to Stansted Airport. Stratford City bus station *London Buses routes: 97, 241, 339, 388, D8 & N205. Westfield Stratford City Address Montfichet Road, Olympic Park, London, E20 A pedestrian bridge connects the development to the existing Stratford town centre, and the older Stratford Centre. According to a Westfield spokesperson, while the site supports a 5,000 space car park, 80% of the shoppers arrive at the centre with public transport. Westfield Stratford City in popular culture In January 2012, X-Factor singer Olly Murs filmed a music video for his single 'Oh My Goodness'. References External links * Official Website * Stratford City on The Retail Database * “The Golden Temple” Featured Documentary on Westfield, Stratford and the Olympic Games, 2012 Category:Redevelopment projects in London Category:Thames Gateway Stratford City Category:Shopping malls established in 2011 Category:Buildings and structures in Newham Category:Shopping centres in London Category:Visitor attractions in Newham Category:2011 establishments in England Category:Stratford, London